halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Scanner Life
"We're starting our Machinima called: Scanner-Life." - Sean Scanner-Life is a show made by MegaSean45. It's about Combine Machines acting epic. Characters Sean "Hi, my name is Sean, I'm a City Scanner, or Scanner Type One some people call it." - Sean Name: Sean Elthis Age: Thirty-Five Model: Scanner Type One. Rank: Star Sean was created in The Citadel, September 16, 2122. He was built as a Scanner Type One, also called the City Scanner. He likes to take pictures for his blog and has a built in computer in his system. He never runs out of film and never got along with his sister Lisa when he was 6 years old. When Sean was Eight, he went to Mr. Adwise, the Combine Advisor, and always got tips from this synth. When he was nine, he met Joe the Manhack, him and Sean became best friends. When Sean was fifteen, he and Joe went on a scout in the woods. Sean and Joe had an Antlion right in front of them. When Joe got destroyed in combat (when these machines get destroyed they always get fixed), Sean was still standing and he was about to fly away, he went in reverse and his tail stabbed the Antlion in the brain area and the Antlion died. Sean learned a new trick, the tail stabbing attack. When he was eightteen, Sean became an expert on stabbing Antlions and Headcrabs, When he was nineteen he started stabbing Headcrab Zombies, When he was twenty three, he met two other Combine machines, Ryan the Rollermine and Han the Hopper Mine. He saved Ryan one day from getting thrown in the ocean by an Antlion. When he was thirty, he became a leader of the Civil Protection Scanner Squad; CP Scanner squad four. He has been doing it for five years till now, when he is thirtyfive. And one of the CP's began recording videos for Sean and his friends. Lisa "She's a bitch!" - Sean Name: Lisa Elthis Age: Thirty-Three. Model: Scanner Type Two. Rank: Bitch Lisa was also made in the Citadel, two years after Sean, her brother was build. She was made as a Scanner Type Two, also called the Shield Scanner. When she was six, she met Ann which is a Combine APC. Ann is always in combat, against the Rebels. Ann usually works with Mathew which is a Combine Helicopter, and Hunter the Hunter. Lisa met Han the Hopper Mine a few days before Sean did, she rescued Han from the City 17 beer factory. Lisa always uses her claw, and she wanted everyone to call her a Claw Scanner. That is how they came with the idea Claw Scanner. And when she was twenty one, she became second in command in the Civil Protection Scanner squad four. Joe "I'm just a Manhack." - Joe Name: Joe Leedy. Age: Thirty-five. Model: Manhack. Rank: Best Friend. Joe was also created in the Citadel, June 5th, 2122, so he is a few months older than Sean. Joe is a Manhack as you can see. When Joe was one, he had a teddy bear which he named Baba. Joe loved Baba all the way till he was seven. Then a Rebel came and said: "Aww, look a Manhack with a teddy bear". The Rebel grabbed the bear out of him and shot it with his SMG and gave it back. Then Joe sliced the Rebel's right hand off where he was holding his gun. Then Joe took his gun and said: "FIX HIM!" The Rebel fixed the bear with his new robot hand. Then Joe stored Baba in a box and put it under his dresser near his re-charger station (which is a Combine Machine's bed), and locked it. He decided to leave it there and give it up for now. Joe forgot all about Baba when he was nine. He went in his locked dresser when he was seven teen, and saw Baba, and gave it a hug, then put him back. Two years after he met Sean, Sean asked: "What is it here?" Joe said, "Uhhh nothing important." He wanted to keep Baba a secret. When he was twenty seven, he was a corporal in the Manhack Group Three. Ryan Name: Ryan Kenny Age: Thirty-Four. Model: Rollermine. Rank: Second Best Friend Ryan wasn't created in the Citadel unlike Sean, Lisa, and Joe. Ryan was made in Nova Prospekt with his brother Billy. They loved playing with their legos when they were Two. When Ryan and Billy went to Rollermine School, they were always helping out with homework. Ryan killed his first Zombie which was a Poison Zombie when he was eight! Ryan was destroyed with water once, he was fighting Antlions. But he got resumed by Han the Hopper Mine. They became best friends. When Ryan was twenty one, his friend Billy got kidnapped by a Rebel. Ryan ran away from home to look for his bro. He took Han with him. He was found in City 17, all yellow? He became one of them. Billy tried to kill Ryan. Before then, he turned red and blew up. Ryan took him memory card and rolled away. He didn't want to go back to Nova Prospekt. So he moved to City 17. And he was the Sergent of Rollermine Sqaud Eight. Han Name: Han Zysviki (siz-vicky) Age: Thirty-Seven Model: Hopper Mine. Rank: Third Best Friend Han was also built in Nova Prospekt like Ryan. Before Han met Ryan he was in school at the age of four. He was the smartist in his class. Although most of the kids were jealous. Han was loney usally and he plays chess and card games mostly. When his parents did not want to play any more he started playing by himself. He was so lonely. By the age of nine. He went along the coastline and stared at the water by himself. One time he heard Antlions from behind him. A Rollermine was fighting them. Then the last Antlion was remaining and Ryan was thrown in the water by an Antlion Han destroyed him by not hopping and exploding, but he hopped on the Antlion and stabbed it with his pointy legs. And he rescued Ryan and he started making a friend. And they were great. When Han was Twnety Two, he went with Ryan to resue Billy and.....(look at the Ryan bio)....Han became Private of Hopper Squad Six. Tam Name: Tam Warren Age: Thirty-Eight Model: Combine Sentry Turret Rank: Fourth Best Friend Tam was a Turret that was with the Combine, he was created in the City 18 Nexus. When Tam was one, a war was going on. And the creaters died and the Rebels stole Tam. When he was getting placed in the back of the Rebel's pickup truck. The truck bounced and Tam fell, and started shooting all over the place and shut down. He was laying down for 4 hours and then an Engineer (from TF2) found him and took him home. Tam started training when he was six. Over the next 20 years, he was fighting the blue team. No matter how many sticky bombs, no matter how many rockets, no matter how many minigun shots, no matter how many sappers, Tam did not get destroyed. When Tam was thirty one, a Soldier knocked the Turret over, then it shut down. Now the blue team knows the weakness. Joe (who was the Engineer) told Tam the story of how he found him. And Joe wanted Tam to pack up and head to City 17. A tear went off Joe's face and landed on Tam, luckily it didn't destroy him because he was waterproof. Joe said he was part of the Combine all along. So Tam said good bye and he would never forget him, and he stormed off. When the Combine picked him up he they were watching him the whole time and decided he should be the leader of the Turret Squad Nine. He said, "One day I will meet up with Joe and he will meet my friends: Sean, Lisa, and Joe (the Manhack). Joe will be impressed to meet Joe, lol!" Max Name: Max Keller Age: Fifty-Two Model: Metro Police Rank: Human Buddy Max wasn't really part of the Combine at first. He was a human. He said he was a brother of Doctor Richard Keller who worked at Black Mesa Research Facility. Anyway back to Max. Max was a Pay-Roll person at Burger King Headquarters. When Max was young he and Richard were messing with girls allot. At the pool, they would take off the bras and bikinis from the girls. Once time when they were nineteen, they got arrested for pervertsy. When they were at court they were not guilty because they said teenagers are like that. So they learned their lessons and Richard got a job at Black Mesa. Max became a fry cook of Burger King and grew to a payroll guy. When the Black Mesa Insident happened, Max got afraid he'd never see his brother again. Luckly he got out with two scientists Doctor Cross and Doctor Green. When the Combine attacked and won the war, four years later Max as been captured by the Combine and turned Max into a Metrocop and joined the Civil Protection Units. Over the years he didn't see his brother at all. He thought he'd disappear. Max got sad and then stunsticked 7 Citizens for no reason. The Metrocops were happy for him and made him command of the Inspection Positions squads. Max got happy and was wondering if he'd ever see his brother again. Then he met Sean and asked him if he wanted to be in a TV show. Max agreed and he was in the newspaper and he said, "Richard, I hope I'll see you again very soon." Earl Name: Earl Van Truman Model: Combine Elite Age: Fifty-One Rank: Stupid but Poweful Like other Combine Soldier and Elites and Metrocops, Earl was a human. He wasn't like brain-less stupid, but stupid like making mistakes. Like when he was two, he was playing baseball with his brother Randy Van Truman, and they kept breaking windows and fragile stuff. He kept doing mistakes at school, his job (which was a Lawyer), and also when he was at home with his wife and kids. One day, he was captured by the Combine. His wife was sad, but exited, because with his mistakes, the Combine could lose some important stuff, like their Combine Citadel. Earl met Steve and Stew in a lunch table and they started to hang out. Then Steve introduced him to Sean and the others. Really Earl was the one who mentioned the TV show Scanner-Life, Sean was surprised and wanted Earl to be an important character. Earl didn't mind be shown allot. Steve Name: Steven Abberman Model: Combine Soldier Rank: Stunt King Age: Fifty-Three Steve started out as a human. He was born for stunts when he was six, after all those stunt movies he saw. He does stunts for a hobby, and he loves pain (if it's not deadly). He was a skateboard champion as well when he was in a challenge. He won first place and won a big solid metal. He was perfect. He was accepted to join to the Military. He was great! When the Combine first came, he was great against the Hunters and Mortar Synths. A Crab Synth sublimely captured him. When the war was over, Steve became a Combine Soldier. Max the Metro Cop met him and he was telling him about The Combine. Steve taught Max, most of his great moves! Heh! Steve met the others and became good friends! Stew Name: Stewie Owens Model: Combine Shotgun Soldier Rank: King of Badass Age: Fifty-Three Stew was a bad boy when he was little. Bad meaning cool and criminal. When Stew was seven, he robbed the Bank of America in Texis, because he was born in Texis. His whole family are bad people. Stew loved drinking, he started drinking in the age of eleven. He called himself a badass one time, and he LOVED it! Stew was accepted in the Army at the age of 18. Stew was great, he even worked along side Steve sometimes. Stew was great during the seven hours war. He is one of the soldiers that has not been killed or captured. Although he was captured by Civil Protection officers at the age of thirdy-seven. Stew was still strong and a badass, he was stronger than all his friends, the Scanner-Life crew. Hunter Name: Hunter Campbell Model: Hunter Rank: Scarey-Cat Age: Thirty-Nine Hunter is a Hunter that was raised by his mom and dad. Mom: Juliana, Dad: Ahmad. Hunter started out in the Combine-Overworld. He was a terrific fighter, except he is to scared. He is always scared! Thats why his best-friend Standley, helps him out. His other friends Dawn and Grigg, have also helped him out a bit. Sean and Lisa, met Hunter when Hunter was twenty. Also when Hunter was twenty-five, he was joined for the Seven Hours War. He didn't kill that much Soldiers. Although he did kill his first Soldier when there was a half-hour left of Earth's humanity control. He concurred his fear of humans after words. He is not shy though, so he was accepted to join Sean on Scanner-Life. Standley Name: Standley Jackson Model: Strider Rank: A little to friendly Age: Forty-One Standley is a Strider that was born to a very friendly family. They are never mean, always tell the truth, and never hurt anyone! Except when Standley fought in the Seven Hours War, those were the first people to kill. Orders are orders after all! Standley was best friends with Hunter, Dawn, and Grigg for a long time. Standley was also part of Scanner-Life. Grigg Name: Grigg Fry Model: Combine Gunship Rank: Bad-Aimer Age: Forty-One Grigg is a Gunship. He was the worst aimer in his class. He didn't get out of Training until he was twenty, and he started training in the age of eight. He was horrible, during the war. He only killed four Soldiers, and one tank. Thats it! He didn't really wanna join Scanner-Life, because he is to shy. Although he just wanted to be in not much episodes. He wasn't in Scanner-Life that much, because he was trying to be a better aimer. Dawn Name: Dawn Sinclair Model: Combine Dropship Rank: Drop-Offer Dawn was a really busy, dude. Dawn is always transporting Citizens and Striders in the Overworld. He was great friends with Hunter, Standley, and Grigg. He wasn't able to be in that much episodes of Scanner-Life, because he is always busy dropping-off Soldiers. He was able to be in Episode Three and Episode Four, because he was in the Seven Hours War. Moe Name: Moe Bernache Age: Sixty-One Model: Combine Prison Guard Rank: Dance Champion Moe was a nice little baby and all he saw on TV was dancing. He started dancing class at the age of seven, and finished dancing when he was nine. He was a dancing champion. When Moe was nineteen, he started dance classes. He was dancing after the Seven Hours War ended and Moe was captured and turned into a Combine Soldier. He started off as that. He grew to a Commander for having great reflexes. He was chosen to join Scanner-Life, when he met Ryan first. Josh Name: Josh Berger Age: Twenty-eight Model: Combine Prison Guard Rank: Nova Prospekt Surviver Josh is a very loyal guy. One day when he was in College, he met a guy named Stan. They were both really good friends, and did everything together. Sometimes they argue for nothing, they always say their motto: Once a Brother always a Brother! They were captured by the Combine when Earth got attacked, and they turned into Combine Soldiers, but they were great friends, so they let them remember each other, just for the hell of it. Josh and Stan had their posts in Nova Prospekt. Josh and Stan were trouble-makers there. They pranked all the Guards: by putting certain disgusting objects in the cafe food when it's lunch time, they put in Helicopter fuel in a Combine APC just so they APC can over-speed, and much more. One day, Nova Prospekt was under attack by Antlions and Freeman. Josh and Stan fought proudly through the combat. The Main Portal blew up causing Josh, Stan, and another Prison Guard named Sue got trapped in Xen along with the other Scanner-Life characters. The three of them joined up just in time for the Scanner-Life Movie. Time for an epic adventure! Sue Name: Sue E-Lopez Age: Twenty-five Model: Shotgunner Prison Guard Rank: Nova Prospekt Surviver Sue is was a hot super-model when she was a human. She won many beauty computions. She was the most popular in her class, and she had a lot of boyfriends. Ryan was thinking she was a slut though. She got captured by the Combine, and had her post at Nova Prospekt. Once Nova Prospekt blew up, she had no choice but to go with the gang and help out. Cesar Name: Cesar Rico-Cardo Age: Fiftey Model: Combine Cremator Rank: New Buddy Cesar is a Combine Cremator that Joe met when he ran away from City 17. Since we just met him, not much is known to him. Carl Name: Carl Arace Age: Eighty-Two Model: Stalker Rank: Old Timer Carl is a Combine Stalker that Joe met when he ran away from City 17. He's an old timer, and would like to retire being a Stalker, but you know.... he can't. Since we just met him, not much is known to him. Chummy Name: Chummy Age: Unknown Model: Chumtoad Rank: Joe's Pet Chummy is Joe's little pet Chumtoad he found while he ran away from City 17. Bowser Jr. Name: Bowser Junior Koopa Age: 1-7 Model: Bowser Jr. Rank: A Super Mario Bros. Antagonist Bowser Jr. is a character from the Super Mario Bros. series. He came to our world after he was messing around with Kamek's stuff, and teleported here along with Kamek. We must find Kamek so he can go back to his world. Mr. Adwise Name: Harold Isaac Zeus Adwise Age: Sixty-Seven Model: Combine Advisor Rank: The wisest Combine Advisor ever! Mr. Adwise is a Combine Advisor that is the wisest one ever! He met Sean in the Overworld, and whenever he had trouble, Mr. Adwise was there for him. Mr. Adwise said he was trained by his father, Jack J. Adwise, which turned into a fat-slug once Mr. Adwise went in charge. Mr. Adwise had a part in the Seven Hours War. He greeted the three Combine Wizards when they came down on Earth. His father died in the war though, because of being a fat-slug. Mister Adwise did what every other Advisor did, just slept in the City 17 Citadel, until it was time for his awaken. Links * http://www.freewebs.com/echociprioni/scannerlife.htm - Website * http://www.youtube.com/megasean45 - User Category:Mega Sean 45 Category:Machinima